<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamsmp oneshots/Redemption lies plainly in truth by intertwinedgold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215290">Dreamsmp oneshots/Redemption lies plainly in truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwinedgold/pseuds/intertwinedgold'>intertwinedgold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Multi, Phil is a Bad Dad, Trauma, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, oneshots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwinedgold/pseuds/intertwinedgold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Dreamsmp oneshots, will be mainly Wilbur centered but i do take requests!<br/>Feel free to leave requests in the comments and I'll get to them as soon as I can</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Request page!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helllo! &lt;3<br/>Welcome to my first ever a03 post!  Here's a list of things I will and will not write when it comes to dreamsmp!</p><p>Will do: <br/>- ships that are not problematic<br/>- character studies<br/>- angst/fluff<br/>- 'darker'  topics like mental health/suicide/ trauma/ descriptive gore (i will always put trigger warnings)<br/>- non-canon events (birthdays, parties, aus)<br/>- x reader if requested!<br/>- anything really!</p><p>What I will not write:<br/>- any ships including minors (tubbo, tommy, ranboo)<br/>- pedophilic/incest relationships. <br/>- irl events, this is purely about the server<br/>- i think thats about it!</p><p>Please feel free to request in the comments! <br/>I hope you will all enjoy this work!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This death will be art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"There was a saying once, dad. Remember Eret?" Will moved closer to the wall, his hand against the button.<br/>"What do you think you're doing." Phil said.<br/>"It was never meant to be." Wilbur smiled.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TW:  major character death, spoilers for dreamsmp, bad parenting/mentions of abuse/neglect</p><p>Wilbur pulled his knees to his chest, staring at the button opposite him. It almost seemed to shine in the dark room, like the light at the end of a never-ending tunnel. This was it, the end. He heard the sounds of fireworks and gunfire above him, even picking up on some of the screams echoing through the thin walls. The boy stood up, walking over to the button, his fingers gently carresing it. Should he press it? That was the plan after all. His friends weren't fond of him to begin with, so even if he did end up killing himself it wouldn't matter.<br/>
"What are you doing."<br/>
WIlbur turned around and stood face to face with Phil.<br/>
"I-" He could barely start his sentence before being greeted with a slap to the face.<br/>
"What are you doing, Wilbur." Phil stared at his son.<br/>
"This.. This was our plan. Me and Tommy." Wilbur apologetically stared at his father.<br/>
"You and Tommy?" Phil raised an eyebrow.<br/>
"There was a saying once, dad. Remember Eret?" Will moved closer to the wall, his hand against the button.<br/>
"What do you think you're doing." Phil said.<br/>
"It was never meant to be." Wilbur smiled as he let himself fall against the button, setting off the tnt below the ground.<br/>
Before the first stone even started to crumble, Phil flew forward and wrapped his wings around Wilbur, some feathers scattered upon the floor.</p><p>Wilbur stood up in a daze, almost falling back down out of dizziness.<br/>
"Will, what the fuck did you do." Philza pushed his son away from him.<br/>
"Phil..." He stared at his father, an empty look in his eyes. "Kill me."<br/>
"What?" The older man stared at the boy. "What do you mean?"<br/>
"Kill me , dad. Kill me." He threw his sword on the floor, staring up at his dad.<br/>
"You're my son." Phil said.<br/>
Wilbur chuckled. "So now I am? All those years and this is when you tell me?"<br/>
"I don't know what you mean." Phil said.<br/>
"Of course you don't. You spend years treating me like shit, neglecting me, neglecting Tommy. And now you turn around and love me, because you're scared. You're scared of me dad. So fucking kill me before I-" He was suddenly stopped midsentence with a sword between the ribs. Phil pulled the sword back and stepped aside as his son fell to his knees with a smirk.<br/>
"I knew..You could do it.." Wilbur chuckled, but it quickly faded when Phil turned around.<br/>
"Dad? Dad, where are you going?" He said, reaching out. "Dad! You can't leave me alone! Not again!"<br/>
Phil wiped away his tears as he ignored his sons crying.<br/>
"Dad, please. Not again, please. Papa."<br/>
The last nickname made Phil turn around. "It's over, Wil. You can die here, cold and alone. I'm done with you." He flew out of the cave, leaving Wilbur to slowly and painfully reach his last breath on the cold, stone floor that once was his best weapon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading &lt;3 please leave feedback and criticism!<br/>!! English is not my first language!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>